Takuza Uchiha
Takuza is a very calm and nice individual, his personality can range from someone who deeply cares about a comrade or a friend, to the removal of any threat regardless of their past or emotional attachment. Takuza over the years as harden his mental state to allow himself to exceed what most people would consider a weak attribute. But it can be noted that if a person is very close to Takuza and he is tasked in removing them from existence his heart will carry the burden of doing or performing this task as it will haunt him in the long run. Over all Takuza is a very loving Uchiha to all those who respect him and treat him as he would treat others. Background Information Takuza from a young age was a complete prodigy, His set of skill and special attributes allowed him to fly through the ranks at a very young and early age. Most people would even call him one of the most successful and talented members in Konoha. But within his own clan Takuza is in fact one of the most experienced and well-versed fighter. Takuza has been able to prove himself time and time again on several tests as his early graduation date from Genin alone proves his potential entirely. At the age of 10 Takuza was able to graduate as a Genin and at 13 he had graduated as a Chuunin. He graduated to Jounin at the age of 17 and ever since he has honed his skills to become even stronger than most Jounin in Konoha. Takuza’s age now being about 20 years old. Two year time skip During the events that transpired with the four routes, Takuza was placed on the red route along with a few students of his own, one of the people joining him being a young boy known as Ringo Mugarama. The journey had went well until Takuza noticed them all being placed under a genjutsu. Sadly for the caster of the Genjutsu, he would be fooled to think that he had defeated Takuza so easily. He easily had created a genjutsu within the enemies genjutsu which allowed him to survive and literally allowed him to fake his own death. Though by the time his genjutsu was done and the events had transpired, he would no longer be around the people he had set off for the mission with. He was injured and on the brink of death, the reasons for this being because Kurama genjutsu are notified as real and did catch him at the beginning. The genjutsu would of occurred while he was on the ground before he got decapitated resulting on the injuries prior being received. After the events happened he was found and nursed by a traveller, he had taken Takuza in and made sure he made a full recovery. Takuza was away for about 2 years before actually making a move and leaving the place he resided at. The reason for him staying being because the people in that household who had nursed him back to full health, he had decided to make sure everything was set for them to live comfortably before his departure. When he did leave, he had decided to not return to konoha for the time being leading to a soul searching journey for Takuza Uchiha. This would result in him being alone for a longer period of time before actually returning back to his village. During his first two years he was away from Konoha, he travelled the lands as an anonymous entity. Going around and exploring the nations and places that needed help or assistance to grow and survive. During these two years Takuza trained mostly on his physical appearance, making sure to keep his body toned for combat at all times. Not to mention he also trained on his physical strength for powerful blows on those who may fight him. During this time he mostly trained on Taijutsu and strength until he decided to make a decision of returning to Konoha. ' ' Three year time skip Takuza had been away for two years, he finally had returned to Konoha to see what had happened and the results of what had transpired. Being around he watched as the village seemed more empty. It was odd as he couldn’t even find his students, though he remained and lingered to see if they would eventually return. A week of waiting had passed as Takuza decided to conclude that they were on an important mission. He sighed as he had wanted to surprise them with his apperance of being alive after all these years which had passed. He returned to hiding as he was still attempting to find himself, he personally felt empty and different above all. The friends he made, the students he had, the bonds he created all gone, like a tsunami had crashed in and wiped them from existence. But even with this being noted he had entered his hiding era once more to train and build bonds with other villages. At this rate he was working to possibly make allies with him assisting those in need. Doing this and finishing his journey Takuza finally decided to return to Konoha. His era of training and helping others was over, he needed to return to his village and successfully work there, after all it was the village he was loyal too all this time. He had performed the tasks of assisting weakened villages to give Konoha some respect and acknowledgement. Though when Takuza did help, he never gave his real name as he kept it anonymous, he would often give an alias or a fake name for people to call him by. Though to make sure Konoha got the credit, he would flash his headband at those who crossed paths with him. He knew about the risks he ran for helping other villages and putting his name out there, it would only make him a target to other shinobi’s which profited off villages such as the ones Takuza saved and helped. The journey successfully being about three years, Takuza had continued to keep his hair at a medium height, his hair reaching just a bit below his shoulders. He seemed to have gotten physically bigger and seemed to weigh a bit more than before. He had truly grown up for the past five years as he was now mid way towards his 30’s. Takuza continued to also train in Ninjutsu and other aspects he needed work in. Over all he trained to keep his body conditioned for when he officially returned, not to mention his Kenjutsu skills had also increased severely and showed great promise. Takuza would finally return to Konoha and explained what had happened and his purpose of not returning to Konoha sooner. He would hope the Hokage would understand his purpose and hoped he accepted him back into the village as he had done this for the benefit of the village to gain more sources in general. Personality & Behavior Takuza is quite the happy individual, he usually prefers to help others than himself most of the time. He usually gets side tracked on doing the right thing as its a natural instinct of his. He is very loyal and respectful to his village and members among the village. He is calm and is capable of making rational decisions without being rash. He is quite the intelligent individual, and he is not power hungry as he only seeks to perfect his Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, weapon use, and Dojutsu control. Takuza is very self centered when it comes to training as he takes it extremely serious to keep up with his own training procedure as he tries to learn something new every day. Last but not least Takuza is very open minded to things as he usually looks at things in a optimistic way rather than pessimistic. Appearance Takuza consists of a pony tail with bangs on both side of his head. His hair being long enough to cover both sides of his face specifically the section where his side burns would be located. He also from time to time allows his hair to be free showing that he has long silky black hair. Apart from that he also consists of black iris which match with his casual attire. His day to day attire consists of nothing more than a black turtle neck shirt in which is not tight around his neck, rather more expanded to allow his face to be covered half way depending on the angle of the person interacting with him. This taking a similar look to that of the Shirt Sasuke possess during the Chuunin exams. Apart from that Takuza consists of regular grey shorts with a bandage wrapped around his left leg in which is used to wrap around his small blue leg pouch in which only holds Kunai's. He then consists of regular shinobi shoes with a black shinobi pouch located behind his shorts specifically on his right rear end section, this pouch usually consists of most of the items Takuza uses in combat. Last but not least Takuza consists of Tanto blade which is located on his upper right shoulder allowing him easy access and withdrawal with his right hand. Abilities Physical Ability: Takuza is considered about above average in physical damage, his attackings being swift and forceful leading to a great punch as this shinobi is still able to put someone down quickly. Takuza is acknowledged for his powerful and rapid strikes as he usually is able to land a good deal of damage. Taijutsu: Takuza is about above average in taijutsu as he is able to keep up with several people in hand to hand combat. His sharingan on top of this allowing him to mimic some taijutsus attacks for the battles, it also giving him an edge in predicting his oppnents move to actually be able to possibly intercept and attack with a move of his own. Ninjutsu: Takuza is very skilled at Ninjutsu, his arsenal being wise as he is mostly composed of two specific chakra natures. His main chakra nature being fire as he is very versatile in Fire release Ninjutsu, his attacks being large and powerful for many enemies to rival. As for his second release it is to be known as lightning, Takuza himself has also gained a great level of mastery over lightning going as far as to develop his own jutsu. He is not only known for elements in which he uses, he is also known for his body flicker technique, his movements being fluid in conjunction with his sharingan giving many enemies a hard to even keep up with him. Genjutsu: Takuza is extremely skilled in genjutsu, he mostly consists of one particular genjutsu, but this genjutsu alone is powerful to take down most foes. Takuza has proven from time to time again that his genjutsu’s are difficult to dispel especially with his mastery over it. Not to mention his Genjutsu is usually used on visual eye contact with his sharingan. Takuza is also able to use that exact dojutsu to see his way out of several genjutsu giving him an edge to already his skills in genjutsu which also allows him to know how to dispel it. Intelligence: Takuza has proven from time to time again that he is indeed very intelligent when it comes to combat. He of himself preferably likes to test his enemies, and actually have them reveal the tricks they have, using that exact information to create a plan and take the enemy down. Takuza also has the intelligence to actually create plans in seconds. He is truly a brainy individual that most people don’t want to come across in battle. Nature Manipulation: Takuza is known for his extensive use in chidori and its shape manipulation. Takuza has even created his own technique from a shape manipulation of a javelin structured bolt of lightning. It being created by the lightning chakra which derives from chidori. This being his long range attack for those people who think they are safe from Takuza. Apart from that he has used several other shape manipulation techniques in which he is high praised for. Dexterity: Takuza is one of the fastest shinobi’s within the hidden leaf, even for his last of teleportation unlike the blitz of konoha. Takuza has proven several times that he is still a man to be feared in battle as his speed is incredible. His base speed is already off the charts, as he adds his favorite technique being the body flicker it amplifies his movements to even a higher rate making it hard for the opponent to keep up with him. Takuza basically proving that his movements are not to be messed with. Databook Library Spars/battles http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4268 Casual Storyline http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3715 Missions http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3095 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3826 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3493 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3094 Training Chidori zeusu training http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3648 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3762 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3866 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3999 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4035 Shadow clone Jutsu Training http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4073 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4096 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4180 Lightning release: Shadow clone Jutsu Training http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4186 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4247 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4265 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4272 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4234 Demonic Illusion Heaven and Earth Changed Training http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4353 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4491 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4495 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4580 Approved By: Heki Category:Characters